


In my restless dreams.

by okayylmaocomputer97



Category: Donnie Darko (2001)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Tangent Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayylmaocomputer97/pseuds/okayylmaocomputer97
Summary: Gretchen sees him in her dreams. She never knew him, all she knows is that his name was Donnie Darko and he was killed a week ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Donnie Darko last weekend and I have to say, it is one of my favorite movies. I felt the urge to write something for it so enjoy this fic I shat out when I was bored one night.

Gretchen sees him in her dreams. Tall, thin, with piercing dark eyes and a bright, white smile. His hands are slim and cold, but his lips are soft and warm. A strong feeling of love glows in her chest, but who is this boy? Her lips form words, a name, but she can't hear anything. 

Awakened, Gretchen sits upright. Her fingers trace over her lips, and she tries hard to remember what she said. She mimics the lip movements best as she can. Donnie...Darko. Donnie Darko? The name sounds a little familiar....right! It was the name the little boy mentioned about a week ago when she was riding her bike around the neighborhood. Donnie Darko, the kid who was killed by a falling jet engine. She had never seen him, having just moved into the neighborhood a few days before he was killed. 

But for the past week, Gretchen had been having dreams of this man, and the name Donnie Darko just seemed to fit. She frowns, then slips out of her bed and downstairs. Early morning light filters through the blinds, illuminating the room in a soft, golden glow. 

She picks up a newspaper on the dining table. It's the most recent issue of  _The Middlesex Times_ , and she flips around on it before halting at a page titled  _"Middlesex Teen Crushed by Jet Engine_ ". Below is a picture of a boy matching the appearance of the one in her dreams exactly. She skims the first paragraph.

"Donald Darko, known by friends and families as Donnie, was killed in the early morning hours of October 2, by a jet engine that had fallen off an overhead aircraft..."

Gretchen puts the paper down. Her eyes are wide. 

" _Is his ghost visiting me or something?"_ She thinks, pacing around the kitchen. " _Why am I kissing him? Why do I feel love for him? I never knew him, and he never knew me."_ She sighs, before shuffling back upstairs to her bedroom. 

" _Whatever,"_ she thinks, crawling into her bed and falling back asleep.

 


End file.
